


Demonstration

by Im_A_Terrible_Person, sourbby



Series: Requests :) [18]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Coming Untouched, Demonstration, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not eplicit but it's implied, Punishment, Sadism, Smut, Top SwaggerSouls (Video Blogging RPF), Voyeurism, breath play, no prep, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Terrible_Person/pseuds/Im_A_Terrible_Person, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourbby/pseuds/sourbby
Summary: If Charlie isn't here, Schlatt will have to take his place.
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish/Jschlatt/SwaggerSouls
Series: Requests :) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193852
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon :-P <3
> 
> Uh, I didn't really find a way to work the praise in there, but I hope you like it!! If you want, I could rewrite the ending so it's more fluffy!

Swagger had had enough. This was the last fucking straw; Charlie had left, breaking contract. Rage boiled his blood, bubbling, burning. His hands shook with the urge to break something, throw something, claw at something. He just needed release, needed an outlet, needed something to channel this furious energy into.

At first, he tried to work it off. That didn’t work; every minor mistake, error, and imperfection just wound him tighter. He just couldn’t take it anymore, abandoning his job to find something else, to try to calm down. Even walking pissed him off; anytime he mis-stepped he audibly snarled, couldn’t stop the tidal wave of fury about to crush him.

Schlatt was there. Swagger walked faster, destination in mind giving him purpose. He stopped by his house, rummaging and slamming drawers as he searched for the lube. If he couldn’t punish Charlie for this, Schlatt would have to stand in for him, take it. Unfair, but he didn’t _fucking_ care, didn’t give a shit. So what? He found the lube, stuffing it in his pocket as he left to search for Schlatt.

Swagger didn’t pay any attention to what he was doing, just grabbing his arm and dragging him with him. Schlatt protested, but he couldn’t hear him over the blood rushing in his ears. He pulled Schlatt to the gate, just behind it, threw him on the ground. Schlatt grunted, looking up at him with a confused, hurt look in his eyes.

“Dude, what the fu-” Swagger dropped to his knees, hand wrapping around Schlatt’s throat, cutting off his words. Dug his fingers into the muscle, feeling it bend beneath his fingers into the neck, crushing his head into the ground. Schlatt’s hands came up to grab his wrist, but he didn’t try to pull them back. Good. He was into this.

He put more weight into it, watching Schlatt’s face redden from lack of air, wheezing, trying to suck in some oxygen. His hands clutched weakly at Swagger’s arm, eyes watery and pleading. Swagger relaxed his hand, let Schlatt suck in a breath, greedy. It was satisfying, watching him pant, but he was still angry.

Swagger tossed him the lube. It fell onto the ground next to Schlatt, who’s eyes darted to it, confused. He flexed his fingers around Schlatt’s neck, not pressing down yet. Schlatt grabbed the lube, tentative, like he wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing. Swagger didn’t comment until he’d fully grabbed it.

“Open yourself up.” The words are short, sharp, stinging. He didn’t let Schlatt answer, choking him again. He shifted up so Schlatt had room to work, watched him hesitantly unbuckle his belt. They were in broad daylight; anybody could see them if they climbed the walls. He hoped Charlie was watching, hoped he’d know to never fuck with him ever again.

-

Charlie was watching. Watching closely, couldn’t tear his eyes away. Swagger had yanked Schlatt to the gate by his arm, flung him down onto the ground. Schlatt had tried to protest, but Swagger hadn’t let him, hand closing around his neck, pressing so hard that he could see the flesh bulging between his fingers, see Schlatt’s legs twitch, see his face go red. 

He’d settled in, hidden on top of the wall, holding his breath. Charlie shouldn’t be watching this, should leave, but he couldn’t bring himself to. This was so wrong; Swagger had thrown Schlatt a bottle, a little black one that he couldn’t mistake for anything but what it was. They were too far below him for him to hear what they said, but Schlatt’s hand crept towards his belt.

Fuck, was he going to do this? Watch his employers..? Yeah. Charlie sighed, steeling himself. He leaned closer to the wall, staring down at them. Swagger apparently decided Schlatt wasn’t moving fast enough, unbuckling his belt before flipping him onto his knees, shoving his face into the dirt.

Charlie’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Swagger wrap the belt around Schlatt’s neck, sliding the belt through the buckle so that whenever he tugged on it, it tightened around Schlatt’s throat. He retrieved the bottle from Schlatt, wrapping the belt around his hand and tugging. Schlatt clawed at his neck, eyes widening.

Swagger didn’t care; he shoved Schlatt’s suit trousers down to just below his knees, preventing him from running away while allowing him to spread his legs. He let Schlatt breathe for a minute, placing the hand that held the belt onto Schlatt’s upper back as he tried to open the container against Schlatt’s leg. Took a few tries, his face getting progressively darker. But he managed it.

Swagger said something, something harsh and cruel that had tears flowing down his face, before he poured lube over his hole, letting it drip down his thighs. Schlatt shivered, trembled as Swagger placed the lube on his back, quickly fishing his cock out. He drizzled lube over himself before pushing in, tugging the belt as far back as he could, pulling Schlatt off the ground.

Charlie grimaced. That couldn’t feel great… but Schlatt looked like he loved it, pushing back, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he gasped for air, eyes flickering shut. Drool spilled down his chin. Swagger loosened the belt again, letting him rest on the ground. Schlatt shoved his hips back like he wasn’t being fucked with no prep, like it didn’t hurt. God, he hadn’t known Schlatt was such a painslut. 

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be Schlatt or Swagger in that moment. Have Schlatt on his knees, choked and dizzy and trembling around his dick? Have Swagger behind him, angry and mean and fucking into him even though it hurt? Charlie couldn’t decide as he shifted, shoving a hand between his thighs, stroking himself through his jeans.

Swagger pulled out, tugging on the belt again, other hand on Schlatt’s thigh, keeping him in place and giving him leverage as he thrust back in. The ‘smack’ was audible to Charlie as Schlatt moaned, a strained, painful sound that just made him harder. Fuck, he wished he was down there. Wished he could wipe away Schlatt’s tears, only to shove his cock into his mouth, feel the belt pulling his throat tight around him. 

Instead, he held his breath as he stroked himself, shameful. Watching his bosses fuck on the ground like animals. Schlatt gagging and wailing, so desperate and lewd that it was almost shocking. Swagger groaning, furious expression lightening the harder he fucked Schlatt, the force of it pushing Schlatt forward, shaking his entire body.

-

Schlatt should be confused, concerned, but he wasn’t. He couldn’t, preoccupied with the feeling of Swagger’s cock dragging against his walls, pushing into his prostate, his muscles burning from being fucked too soon, too fast, too hard. The belt, tight around his neck, leather biting into his skin.

He looked stupid, he’s sure, tongue hanging out of his mouth, eyes unfocused and hazy as he shook, cried, spit dribbling down his chin, mixing with his tears, soaking into his chops. Hands scrambling fruitlessly to loosen the belt around his neck, give him some oxygen, but he never succeeded. Schlatt couldn’t even beg like this, couldn’t organize his thoughts enough to formulate words, not even Swagger’s name.

Could just mewl like some dumb slut, fucked stupid, clench around Swagger’s cock like he needed more, like he wasn’t so fucking wide, lube dripping down his thighs. Greedy bitch. Make little ' _’ah, ah, ah’_ sounds whenever Swagger thrust back in, pulling tight on the belt, making his vision white out, feeling like he was dying.

Swagger didn’t touch him beyond the hand on his thigh, the cock slipping in and out of him. Schlatt tried to reach a hand down to wrap around himself, but he couldn’t. His limbs were weak, hand only twitching instead of actually moving as he screamed, clenched down on Swaggers cock as he hit his sweet spot straight-on, pleasure crashing over him.

Schlatt came untouched, spilled all over the ground as his vision blacked out, the lack of air finally getting to him as he collapsed onto the ground. 

-

Swagger groaned as Schlatt tightened around his cock, cumming inside him as Schlatt passed out, going limp beneath him. He discarded the belt, wincing at the angry purple bruise beneath it. Schlatt looked wrecked, face red and mouth open, saliva and tears all over his face, neck, dripped onto the ground beneath him. Swagger stroked over his horns, his hair, tugging Schlatt’s pants off the rest of the way so he could wipe Schlatt off.

He was unconscious, but Swagger still thought he deserved some reward, pulling him into his arms. He couldn’t pick Schlatt up, but he could hold him, whisper comforting words into his neck. Swagger wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now. He wasn’t angry anymore, tired and satisfied, but now he was sad.

Footsteps sounded behind Swagger, making him tense. He didn’t look at whoever it was, just clutched Schlatt tighter, making him whimper. The mysterious person stepped closer, crouched down behind him. He heard their knees crack. Wait. Who-?

“Hi.” Charlie. No fucking way. Swagger didn’t have the energy to work himself back into a frenzy, but irritation pricked at his nerves as he glanced over at him. Charlie was red, couldn’t meet Swagger’s eyes, stared at Schlatt’s face with a dazed expression. Had he..? No, no way. 

“You watched?” Swagger’s voice was soft, not angry. So what? Just meant he’d gotten his message across.

“Yeah. I’m sorry, that’s weird, isn’t it? I won’t do it again.” Charlie reached out, scooping Schlatt out of Swagger’s arms, standing up. 

“Nah, it’s fine. Just let me know next time.” It wasn’t really a joke, but he cracked a smile. Oh my god, he was so tired now. He just wanted to go to sleep. Charlie seemed to realize that.

“Go to bed. I’ll clean him up.” He used Schlatt to gesture further into the compound, waiting until Swagger started walking before following him. They’d probably have to talk about this tomorrow, but Swagger was too tired to care. Honestly? Didn’t really matter. He’d be perfectly content if this never got brought up again (He wouldn’t mind if this happened again, became something regular).

**Author's Note:**

> Almost 20 requests done. That's nice.


End file.
